vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael (BlazBlue)
Summary Azrael is a fist-fighting pure-bred soldier with super human strength who is a 'member' of Sector Seven. He debuted as a playable character in BlazBlue Chronophantasma. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A | Unknown Name: Azrael Origin: Blazblue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown (many characters question on whether or not Azrael is even human) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Brawler, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Can create "weak points" on his opponent that increase the damage they take and induce fear in his targets, can absorb projectiles of any kind and release his own projectile through it with Growler Field, Minor Spatial Manipulation (Shifted space with sheer strength), Immunity to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Jin Kisaragi stated that he's never seen a punch like Azrael's pack so much weight behind it. Both Ragna and Kokonoe state that his strength is monstrous) | Unknown (States that he only used an eighth of his true power while fighting Kagura, his Astral Heat resembles a volcanic eruption) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher, with Relativistic to FTL reactions/combat speed (Should be no slower than base Ragna or Jin, whom he has kept up with fairly easily, can keep up and match Terumi in speed) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ | Unknown Durability: At least Large Planet level (One of the most, if not the most durable character of the cast. Has traded blows with Ragna, Jin, Valkenhayn, Kagura, and Kokonoe) | Unknown (We haven't seen the exact limit on how much damage Azrael can take) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Not once has Azrael become exhausted) Range: Standard melee range normally; hundreds of kilometers with Astral Heats Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Azrael is quite perceptive and knowledgeable on the events that are happening in the Blazblue world. In addition, his ability, "The Terror", allows him to execute powerful chains of attacks while attacking certain "weak points" with specific Drive attacks, showing that he does strategize somewhat during his fights. However, despite his intelligence, he prefers to use crude punches and kicks rather than any form of martial arts or other refined movements in order to savor the fight. Weaknesses: Azrael is reckless and is prone to being ensnared by traps, very arrogant and is obsessed with defeating Kokonoe, His crude and unrefined fighting style means that he can be easily overtaken by those able to match him in strength, The "weak points" he creates are generated by physical contact and are thus useless if Azrael can't reach his opponent or if his attacks are blocked, Dislikes fighting foes weaker than himself, Is a total blood knight who savors battle and won't finish it until he's had his fill, egging on his foes to use their full power against him. Due to his fighting style, as pointed out by Kagura, it is easy to read and combat against if you know martial arts. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Terror:' Azrael creates numerous "weak points" on his opponent's bodies as he attacks. These weak points leave his foe susceptible to certain Drive attacks in his arsenal, greatly increasing the damage those attacks deal and his opponent's susceptibility to them. However, this ability can be nullified if the attacks are blocked completely and a weak point is consumed every time a successful attack is made on them. *'Mental Colosseum:' Azrael's Overdrive in which he exerts his power in an intimidating aura to break his opponent's concentration and defenses, allowing him to leave weak points with each of his attacks regardless if they're blocked or not. *'Patriot Apocalypse:' Azrael slams his opponent into the ground, stunning them before tearing up the earth under them and throwing them into the air. His seals then vanish for a moment as gravity brings his target back down, allowing him to nail his target with a devastating uppercut that resembles a volcanic eruption. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier